


O'Christmas Tree

by IrisSteth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Merry Christmas, Prompt: Decorating a christmas tree, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSteth/pseuds/IrisSteth
Summary: “Non,” Amélie said with the utmost sincerity, “We are not putting a mermaid on our tree chérie.”





	O'Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeroInvador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroInvador/gifts).



> Secret Santa gift for ZeroInventor, check out her fics they are fantastic! 
> 
> Prompt: "Hm, to stay with the theme, how about decorating a Christmas tree?"

“Non,” Amélie said with the utmost sincerity, “We are _not_ putting a _mermaid_ on our tree chérie.”

Lena stumbled back as if she’d been shot, clutching the tiny ornament to her chest, the look on her face one of pure shock.

“Luv, you can't be _serious_.”

“I am,” Amélie assured.

“But Amé, _everyone_ loves mermaids!” Lena paused, her face growing pale as a thought struck her, “Don’t tell me you _don’t like mermaids_! I’m not sure I can be with someone who doesn-- mmf”

Amélie gently silenced her lover’s protests with a kiss, deepening it until Lena was left well and truly breathless by the time she pulled away.

“It is not that I do not like them chérie,” Amélie explained after a moment to recover herself, “But rather I do not think there is any more _space_ to fit her on the tree.”

Amélie stepped back and to the side, turning to face the tree as she wrapped an arm around Lena’s waist and tucked the smaller woman into her side.

Together they looked at the tree they had been working on all day.

Rising in the morning and setting out on a long drive to a tree farm just north of Cambridge. They had spent several hours wandering through the rows of trees before finally finding one they both agreed was The One.

Cutting the tree and rigging it up to the roof of their car hadn’t taken too long, but getting it up to their apartment on the top floor had posed an issue.

Their 2.3m tree had been far too tall to fit in the elevator, and too heavy for Amélie to simply grapple it up to the roof. The pair had been forced to take it up four flights of stairs. Amélie hadn’t stopped giving Lena a hard time about _insisting_ they get one ‘taller than the both of us!’ the whole way up.

Still, by the time they’d gotten the tree in its stand and placed in the corner Amélie had to admit it fit the room very well.

Amélie had handled getting the lights untangled and strung up while Lena had gone through several different boxes of decorations until she’d found the ones that contained the ornaments, of which she had a large selection.

When Amélie asked about it, Lena had given her a little shrug.

“I didn’t get to travel much at all before I joined the RAF, and even then I couldn’t exactly keep anything too big with me. But a little souvenir or small ornament wouldn’t take up much space in my bag, and if I put it in with my clothes it’d usually survive the trip,” Lena had explained, pausing long enough to rustle through a box and pull out a small figure plane.

Amélie hadn’t recognized the model the ornament was based after, but something about Lena’s demeanor had kept her from asking as Lena went to hang the small ornament up on the tree.

“That’s the only one I have left from back then. I lost the rest,” Lena had lifted the tip of her finger to trace the ornaments wing before turning around and giving Amélie a smile. The moment of quiet reflection passing as quickly as it had begun. “When I got back I went all over the world with Overwatch and I started to rebuild my collection. Guess I let it get a bit out of hand.”

The pair had spent the rest of the day hanging baubles up on the branches while Lena shared stories about the places each one had come from.

There was the tale about her adventures in Shanghai, where she’d wandered through a street market and had acquired the small red charm that resembled a traditional lantern. The pair of metal crafted dragons she’d gotten while in Japan. A glass pickle from the United States with a tale about how the Americans had thought it was a German tradition that Reinhardt had been truly perplexed by.

On and on the stories went until every branch drooped under the weight of the decorations hung upon them.

Amélie felt Lena sag in her embrace, bringing the mermaid away from its place clutched to her chest and looking between it and the small cluster of boxes still full of other ornaments she’d collected on her travels, realizing that they too would not be able to fit.

“You’re right luv,” Lena sighed, “There really isn’t room for her after all.”

Amélie frowned, tugging Lena in closer to her and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

“Then we shall start with her next year, chérie.”

The dazzling grin and thorough snogging Lena gave her made it quite clear she liked the sound of that.


End file.
